Un verano lleno de romance Fanfiction Parte 2
by DemonGrey
Summary: Esta es la continuacion, no se como subir los capítulos creo que es asi o eso espero xD disfrutar de esta segunda parte como yo lo hago escribiendola n.n


**Un verano lleno de romance Fanfiction Parte 2**

 **Hola aquí les traigo esta segunda parte de este Fanfiction que tanto me gusto y bien a darle.**

 **Desde ayer Mabel actua muy extraño conmigo, es como si ahora ella tuviera 12 años de nuevo, cada que veo televisión o leo ella se pega a mi brazo, lo toma y se queda asi por momentos , a veces hablamos otras solo se queda viéndome desde lejos para después darme esa sonrisa suya, tan llena de alegría y de luz que ella da al estar feliz. Verla así me gusta, es adictivo para mi, de niño siempre hacia todo lo posible por complacerla odiaba verla triste la complacia ya sea ayudarla con la tarea o cumpliedo sus fantasías, como esa vez que ella quería ver un pony y disfraze un caballo para que ella estuviera feliz, aunque para mi sorpresa el cuerno de papel mache que le puse se cayó y Mabel lejos de entristecerse se rio y yo con ella, su sonrisa como ese dia hoy brilla solo para mi.**

 **Esta noche es una de esas difíciles para los dos, es la misma noche en la que ocurrió el raromargedon y para ambos es difícil, todo el terror,el caos que vivimos a la par de saber que ese día el mundo pudo llegar a su fin, que puede que ese día jamás volveriamos a ver a mamá y a papá o a nuestros tíos o pasar una tarde viendo películas juntos, de solo pensar lo que habria pasado si fallabamos un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Para Mabel esta es un una noche llena de pesadillas y malos recuerdos, tantos que aún en sus sueños no la deja en paz, para ella ese día pudo perder todo lo que ama y jamás s podría decirle todo lo que siente por su amado Dipper . De pronto un ruido se escucha en el cuarto *tock* *tock*alguien toca la puerta de el chico castaño para despues escuchar - Dipper, soy yo Mabel, puedo pasar - en seguida abro la puerta y Mabel entra con una se sus típicas pijamas, esta es una camisa con un estampado de pony y unos mayones de rayas con color negro y blanco y su hermoso cabello largo y castaño, a la luz de la luna luce mas hermosa de lo habitual. - ¿Qué pasa Mabel, son las doce de la mañana ? - le pregunto a mi gemela , - ¿puedo dormir contigo? , hoy no puedo mas que tener pesadillas con lo ocurrido hace ya 4 años y no quiero estar sola - en la cara de mabel se nota una tristeza muy profunda, casi por instinto le digo que si, por mi mente paso la imagen de ella y yo toda esta semana que hemos pasado juntos como cuando eramos mas jóvenes, alzó las cobijas y Mabel se acuesta de el lado derecho.**

 **Mabel esta abrazada de mi como en los viejos tiempos, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cara, su olor tan dulce, mirándola de cerca parece un ángel, siento que ella es una sirena y los deseos inundan mi mente quiero besarla, quiero fundirme con ella al momento que unimos nuestros labios , pero controlo mis impulsos, mabel por alguna razón se aferra mas y mas a mi, como si tuviera miedo de algo y yo solo acaricio si cabello y le susurro - todo estara bien Mabel, tu hermano esta contigo - Mabel deja de temblar y ahora solo pronuncia mi nombre - Dipper, Dipper por favor nunca me dejes, quedate siempre conmigo, sin ti no se que hacer- Las lagrimas salen por mis ojos, como ella podria pensar que seria capaz de dejarla, ella es mi todo, ella es mi mundo, siempre fue así, mis impulsos vuelan a la nada junto con el amor que siento por ella, poco a poco me acerco cada vez mas a sus labios y lentamente beso los beso, beso los labios de el amor de mi vida, siento como mis sentimientos por Mabel salen de mi boca para tocar su corazón, me acerco a su oido para susurrarle - Siempre estare contigo Mabel, nada podra alejarme de ti- abrazo a mi gemela y lentamente me duermo imaginando un mundo solo para Mabel y yo mientras la abrazo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente Mabel no esta a mi lado siento ese vacio que deja el sentir que la persona que amas se fue, poco después entra alguien a mi cuarto, es Mabel con su caminar tan alegre y tierno - Hola dormilon,te hize el desayuno - la sonrisa de Mabel es un regalo que pocos pueden darse el lujo de tener y me siento afortunado de ser yo a quien le dan esa sonrisa, de pronto Mabel me toma por sorpresa y me da un beso calido en los labios,me sonrojo y me quedo sorprendido acaso Mabel no estaba dormida ayer como creí..**

 **Y bueno hasta aqui lo dejo ña relación va en aumento y pronto pasara algo entre estos 2 7w7 pasen linda noche.**


End file.
